Unnacounted for
by Vicky Ishida
Summary: All the Saiyans are boys and they've all beend discovered right? But what if some of them were unnacounted for, what if some of them were still out there, and what if one of them just so happens to meet Gohan? If people like this, I'll add more, if they d


Chapter one:

Don't mess with the silver haired chick....

Note:

Hi oh kind and lovely people who have decided to read this story! My first attempt at a Dragonball Z fic, I've seen like two episoes, two million web sites, read most of the episode guides I could get my hands on and have decided some important things:

One: Yamacha is a lost soul with no point to his exsistance and a very small and, judgeing from my three episodes worth of experience, very un important part to play in the whole thing. So, he needs a girlfriend. I know he was going out with Bulma but then she went and got married, so, I can create which ever kind of evil girlfriend I want, mwha ha ha ha! Sorry....

Two: Gohan is hot and very bad at conealing the fact that he is hoplessly in love with Viedel. Viedel, equally, is very bad at conceling the fact that she too, is hopelessly in love with him, though maybe not ready to show it without a fight.

There, my opinion!

Please review, please, please, please, please, please! If I get like four reviews, I'll continue.

University, a fresh new slate, a new start at evrything. A new reputation, that seemed the most important part. She just couldn't mess up, she just couldn't!

A girl stood stareing up at a huge pair of wooden doors. Above them, the name, Locatessen University, Knowledge and Strength, hung in gold letters, catching the light of the island sun and reflecting on the pools of water in the grounds behing the building.

The girl had made her way up through these grounds and beautiful they certainly seemed to be. Enormous pools of water, clear as crystal with wonderfull patterned mosaics surrounding them, adorned the neat grass. Huge, floating lillys, explosions of pale yellow, pink, blue and purple floated with fairy like elegance on the water surface, their little faces turnned towards the ever shining sun. A path of marble slabs lead up to the door the girl now faced and not a weed or strand of grass seemed out of place anywhere. Turning back to look along the way she had come, she saw the sea, its pale blue splendor glimmering far away in the distance.

Takeing a deep breath and a small step forward, she pushed at the door, realised it was meant to be pulled, and stepped inside.....

Don't forget to call me and write as often as you can. Put in lots of effort, listen to your professors, remember, fighting's not evrything, Chi Chis little face was full of concern as she leaned out of the car window, stareing up at her tall, muscular son.

He smiled down at her and winked over at his father, seated at the steering wheel. In the back, his little brother (not so little anymore, according to, well, just him really. He was only nine) sat alternatly waveing and sucking a lolly pop he'd been given to make him shut up about wanting to go to university too (apparantly junior high was too easy.)

Bending to give his mother one last kiss and reassure her that he would be a good little boy, Gohan stood and watched them drive off. The car left a trail of grey dust in its wake as it drove away down the slope that led to the rode.

Gohan breathed a deep sigh. It wasn't that he was glad to be rid of them, only that he was happy to be moveing on into the big world.

He took a look around him as he stood, considering the best way to get his cases inside. Small trees, well, small to someone of six foot like Gohan, stood in a row before him. Their small, creamy coloured blossoms radiated the most beautiful citrus vest scent, but it wasn't until he touched the leaves and discovered them to be leathery and shiny in the light, that he realised they were orange bushes. The ground below him was covered in a dappled light from the many magnificent trees of enormous stature that grew behind them, their leaves bright green, fresh and cool looking.

Deciding that he'd better make his way inside before his friends came looking for him, he saw that the way in was along a long path of marble steps leading to a big wooden door. A girl with pale silver hair had just entered them.

First year with suit cases comming through! with her bossyist voice on, Viedel managed to force her way through the humming main reception hall and up to the reception desk.

The woman at the desk didn't seem to notice her at all. She had the appearnece of a very sensible person, she wore a skirt suit with a blue shirt and butterfly glasses were perched on her nose. She had sensible shoes and her hair was piled up on top of her head in one of those no nonsense knots that important people like to think are attractive. However, the image of sensibility was completly ruined as she appeared to be haveing a wonderful time flining herself around on a swivel chair and blowing bits of paper to the wind as she went.

Excuse me.... began Viedele, wondering if the woman was toally crazy or suffering from some kind of fit.

cried the woman.

I'm looking for.... Viedel tried a different tactic but it didn't work either.

Woh hooooooooooo! the woman flung herself in a slightly more exuburant circle.

Viedel lost her patience. She gave the woman a moment or two, let her swing round a bit more and then, finding the perfect moment when she was a bit of ballence shouted.

WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!!!!

The main reception hall had been full of busy first day chat, but for a moment it was all stopped. Evryone stared at Viedel. A girl with light silver hair who had just come in carrying an armfull of suit cases and a pair of black and purple roller blades fell over her own feet and sprawled in a heap on the floor. A boy carrying a file of papers dropped it and watched them fly evrywhere. Another girls hair pin fell out and created a tingling sound on the floor.

At this slight sound of life evryone resumed their chat, but it had the desired effect on the receptionist.

She had fallen off the chair and, with as much grace as can be mustered when you've just fallen off a chair and your no nonsense knot of a hair do is hanging all over your face, got to her feet and sat quietly on the chair, looking at Viedel with certain respect.

she said, cringeing slightly at the questioning look passing across Viedels counternance, Uhmm, I'm Joana, I've only just started work here and I wonder if I could help you?

Slightly more satisfied that the fit which had laid hold of the receptionist was over, Viedel began to talk.

Yes you can. I'm Viedel and I'm looking for my accomodation. It'll be in....GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG JERK!!!

Things did not appear to be going smoothly for Viedel that morning. With an angry grunt she turnned to see where the noise had come from.

Standing just inside the door was Gohan, holding his suit case some distance off the ground and looking very guilty. On the floor, scowling in rage, was the silver haired girl who had tripped over before. Apparantly she had been trying to right herself when Gohan had entered and managed to step on her.

I'm sor.... he started the sentance but the girl was on her feet already and something strange appeared to be happening to her.

Her long silver hair was changeing colour, it appared to be becoming a jet shade of black and her face was twice as angry as it had been a second ago. Her eyes were amber, an electric colour like cats eyes when they catch the light.

People like you just make me sooo angry! she went on, stepping up to Gohan and pushing him back wards with amazeing force, he was sent flying backwards into a huge marbel pillar behind him which cracked, although, to Viedels relief, it did not fall down. That really would have topped the morning off.

As quickly as she had changed she was back to normal again and the girls pretty face and scared blue eyes looked terrified. She rushed to Gohan's side and knelt down.

Oh my, I'm so sorry, I'm just so...Wah woh whoa!she had done it again.

Tripping over thin air she landed in a heap in Gohans lap, her face deep in the black denim knee of his jeans and one hand grasping vainly at his grey muscle shirt.

Gohan, with confusion writen all over his face, gently removed her from his knee and helped her up.

Her face was blushed a bright rose pink that looked garish on her pale complexion.

The crowds of busy people had all stopped to stare at the incident, but seeing it was over they quickly dispersed and left the hall almost empty.

I'm sorry, whispered the girl and ran off.

Viedel let out a puff of air and stepped away from the reception desk where the receptionist was busy trying to work out how to turn the computer on and get her hair style back to normal.

Hi Gohan, she greeted him, looking up at him with a teasing smile, So, how do you know her?

Gohan instantly turned almost the same colour as the girl had and turnned away, pretending to be gathering his suit cases. He was almost sure Viedel was aware of his ever growing crush on her, the way she always teased him about girls seemed evidence enough of that.

I don't know her, he insisted, turnning back around haveing managed to compose his face again and realising something, Did you see her change though?I did, Viedel considered for a minute, Almost Saiyan like wouldn't you say? a little cry from the receptionist indicated that she had worked out how to turn on the computer although the hair still needed a little work, I see how it works! Yes, here it is, Solatair, Battle ships, evrything I need for work! she smiled cheerfully across at Viedel and Gohan who were still stood by the pillar looking unimpressed, Oh, I guess that's not much use to you huh? Well, accomodation lists, accomdation lists....ahh, here we go! You to are going to be in a three bedroom flat with someone called Elle and a guy called Gohan, she declared proudly and looked up at them.

Well I'm Gohan, he stated the obvious and Viedel puffed at him, I wonder who Elle is? He bent to pick up the final one of his cases and noticed a black and purple roller blade lying on the ground, Oh look, that girl must have left it here. There's a name inside....Elle, he looked down at Viedel who raised an eyebrow.

Well, I guess we're gonna be learning alot more about our little friend, quite soon, she took the roller blade from him and made for the back door, heading towards their new flat....

There! What did you guys think? Crap? Alright? Let me know! I think it was pretty bad, I typed it up in one evening and I've done no editing on it, so, let me know what you think!


End file.
